


Keeping Warm with Flame's Grace

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Therion and Primrose brace the snow to visit some old friends.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Therion
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Keeping Warm with Flame's Grace

Therion pulled his coat tighter around himself. White snowflakes danced in the wind around him, the air growing colder the closer they got to Flamesgrace.

“You sure you’re all right, Prim?” he asked. After all, her clothes were much thinner than his, though at least warmer than the ones she’d had during their last journey to the Frostlands.

Primrose shrugged. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you’re from the south?” Grinning, Therion shook his head and took her hand—only to flinch away when he almost burned his palm. “What the—?!”

“Ah, are you all right?” When Therion nodded, Primrose lifted her hand to reveal a flickering flame hovering barely above her palm.

Therion stared at it for a second, then laughed. “So that’s how you’re keeping warm!”

Primrose joined in his laughter. “It’s what I’ve been using last time, too.”

“Huh. That explains things.” Therion moved to her other side, so he could take her hand _without_ touching fire. “Wish it wouldn’t take me burning myself to make you laugh, though.”

Primrose gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Maybe it won’t if you stick around a while longer.”

Therion smiled. “In that case, maybe I will.” His free hand tugged at his scarf, though even he wasn’t sure whether that was to shield his face from the cold, or to hide that he was blushing. “We should get going though, the others are probably waiting already.”

Still smiling, Primrose intertwined her fingers with Therion’s, their footsteps soon filled by the falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The title sounds lowkey pretentious but I'm kinda proud of it bc I normally just pick a random word lmao~~


End file.
